Inside
by acebear
Summary: this is about Abby wants a baby and tony decides he wants to help her . friendship turned into romance
1. Chapter 1

Inside

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was sitting in her office thinking about her life and about the fact she wanted a family of her own and all her attempts at dating over the years never really work out long enough . She then thought about going and using a anonymous donor but then thought better of it since she didn't want her child asking about their father one day and her not have any answers . She was so focused on trying to come up with a way to make her baby real that she didn't hear him come in it wasn't until he finally asked what she was thinking about so hard that she finally jumped out of her thoughts . She looked at him then got up and gave him a hug almost knocking him over .

After they finally let go he then asked her again what she was thinking about so hard . She then said Tony it's nothing just about this and that you know how I am I never stop thinking . He then said I know that your beautiful amazing mind never stops running ( they were both taken back by those simple words for a moment )then he continued by saying I also know that it's not nothing that you were thinking about now do you want to tell me what you were really thinking about . She then took a deep breath and then told him that she was finally ready to be a mom . He hugged her and said that that was amazing to hear and that is when he asked he how she was planing on becoming a mom because she had options when it came down to it . She then said I know I just don't want them asking questions that I wont be able to answer you know . He then said I know then everything went silent for a moment or two . She was just about to say something when he said something that shocked the both of them he said that he would do it she looked at him and said do what ? He then said you wanted your child to know their father right ? She then said yeah but... he then said well then no buts he then pulled her into a hug after pulling apart she asked him if he was sure about this . He then said yes I am .

Later that night after work

they went over to his place to watch a movie and to just talk more about this whole them having a baby together thing . It was about half way into the movie when she got up and got into his lap straddling him . They just stirred into each others eyes for a few before he finally put his hands around her hips . One of his hands weren't on her hip long because she was guiding it under her skirt for some foreplay before the main event . As soon as he hand was under her skirt he could feel her heat . It didn't take long after he had began rubbing her that he was getting hard himself . He stopped rubbing and took his hand out of her skirt she then looked him in the eye and ask him why he stopped that is when she realized how hard he was . She then got off him and took her skirt and underwear off then took her pigtails out and unhooked her bra and took both her shirt and bra off she then tossed her bra at him and said come on I think it's time to climb winking at him . He then stood up and stripped before walking over and picking her up and carrying her to his bedroom .

Once they were there and she was laying on his bed he took a moment to take in how beautiful she was for the way she was laying to the way her hair was laying just perfect . After to moment was over he got on top of her shredding her legs more. Soon her legs were wrapped around him and he was lining himself up with her entrance . They both moaned when he was completely inside her he gave her a moment to get used to him before he started moving . It wasn't long before he could feel her walls close around him then within a matter of moment or so he was coming fast and hard into her .

After they got their breathing back to normal they laid there just cuddling and relaxing in the after glow. Soon she lifted her head and said thank you to him and that she couldn't wait to find out if she was pregnant or not . He then pulled her close and kissed her then said we should have done this a long time ago . She looked at him and said but I wasn't ready then . He then said abs no I mean I love you as more then a friend and I have since we met it's just with rule 12 and all . She looked at him and says I know what you mean I have feeling for you too . I was shocked when you wanted to do this but then again I wouldn't have it any other way you mean everything to me she then kissed him deep before asking if he was ready for round two. It wasn't much longer after round two that they both started to get tired . Soon they were asleep dreaming about what could be .

1 month later

they were just about to head into work when she felt like she was going to get sick so she ran to his bathroom . Just as she left the room his cell went off it was Gibbs seeing what was taking so long he then told Gibbs that he wasn't going to be coming in that Abby had called him and he is going to be taking care of her . Gibbs just said OK well keep me updated tony said he would and hung up the phone . Tony sat on his couch thinking about everything and the fact that Gibbs didn't know about them and that if Gibbs did he would be dead . It wasn't much longer and Abby was walking over and said OK I'm ready we can leave now . He just chuckled at he and said we aren't going in today and that they were going to stay there well unless she wanted to go to the drug store or to get something to eat . She looked at him got getting what he was getting at but then she thought about it so she went and lap in his lap and said let's going pick up some tests then go get something to eat . He then said sounds good then kissed her she kissed him back then they got up and left to go get the tests and get something to eat.

It didn't take them long to get the tests and to find a place to eat they went to the drive thru because they really wanted to get back to get the poof of what already knew witch was that she was pregnant . Soon they were home eating and talking about what they were going to do because they knew they were going to have to tell Gibbs about them and since everything about romance was new it was going to be hard to even tell him they are together let alone that she is pregnant . After they finished eating she got up and grabbed the tests and took them into the bathroom to take them . Soon she was back by his side waiting for the timer to go off .

It seemed like the longest 3 mins of there lives but soon the timers was going off and once it did he took her hand and they got up and went to the bathroom . It didn't take them long to get to the bathroom and over to the sink were she had laid the tests down they looked at each other one more time before each picking up a test they couldn't believe what they were reading . They knew that the results were going to be positive but they still could believe that one night of love making go them what they wanted . They then put the tests down and then he kissed her and said babe this so so amazing I just so happy right now . She said I know me too and that it was bound to happen with the fact he sent 900 million sperm into her that night . He then said wow I'm so turned on right now he then pulled her close and kissed her deep . He then picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom where they made more love until they fell asleep . His hand on top of hers as it laid on her belly they both were so excited at the fact there was a baby their baby growing inside her . They just need to find a way to brake the news to Gibbs about them being together and about the baby .but they would talk about that later .

A/n stopping this chapter here going to finish chapter 3 of 3am . Thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Inside Chapter 2

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Recap

1 month later

they were just about to head into work when she felt like she was going to get sick so she ran to his bathroom . Just as she left the room his cell went off it was Gibbs seeing what was taking so long he then told Gibbs that he wasn't going to be coming in that Abby had called him and he is going to be taking care of her . Gibbs just said OK well keep me updated tony said he would and hung up the phone . Tony sat on his couch thinking about everything and the fact that Gibbs didn't know about them and that if Gibbs did he would be dead . It wasn't much longer and Abby was walking over and said OK I'm ready we can leave now . He just chuckled at her and said we aren't going in today and that they were going to stay there well unless she wanted to go to the drug store or to get something to eat . She looked at him not getting what he was getting at but then she thought about it so she went and lap in his lap and said let's going pick up some tests then go get something to eat . He then said sounds good then kissed her she kissed him back then they got up and left to go get the tests and get something to eat.

It didn't take them long to get the tests and to find a place to eat they went to the drive thru because they really wanted to get back to get the poof of what already knew witch was that she was pregnant . Soon they were home eating and talking about what they were going to do because they knew they were going to have to tell Gibbs about them and since everything about romance was new it was going to be hard to even tell him they are together let alone that she is pregnant . After they finished eating she got up and grabbed the tests and took them into the bathroom to take them . Soon she was back by his side waiting for the timer to go off .

It seemed like the longest 3 mins of there lives but soon the timers was going off and once it did he took her hand and they got up and went to the bathroom . It didn't take them long to get to the bathroom and over to the sink were she had laid the tests down they looked at each other one more time before each picking up a test they couldn't believe what they were reading . They knew that the results were going to be positive but they still could believe that one night of love making got them what they wanted . They then put the tests down and then he kissed her and said babe this so so amazing I just so happy right now . She said I know me too and that it was bound to happen with the fact he sent 900 million sperm into her that night . He then said wow I'm so turned on right now he then pulled her close and kissed her deep . He then picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom where they made more love until they fell asleep . His hand on top of hers as it laid on her belly they both were so excited at the fact there was a baby their baby growing inside her . They just need to find a way to brake the news to Gibbs about them being together and about the baby .but they would talk about that later .

Now on Inside

He was the first one to wake up he smiled and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead before getting up and going to make them some breakfast . It wasn't long after he left that she woke up to a empty bed after sitting up she decided to go see where he was . It didn't take long for her to find him in the kitchen smiling as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him . Soon after he felt her arms around him is when he pulled her arms off him long enough to turn to face her . After he was facing her he pulled she close and kissed her before asking her if she was ready to eat . She kissed his cheek then said she was before picking up a piece of bacon and walking over to the table .

He chuckled at her before picking up the bacon and pancakes and taking them to the table . After the food was on the table he asked her what she would like to drink . She thought for a moment or two before finally saying milk even though she really wanted a caff pow but she know that she would be switching to non caff pow because she wouldn't want to anything to hurt their unborn baby . He then went and got them some milk . After he was sitting at the table with her she looked at him with a sad face to witch he noticed . He then asked her what was wrong as he took her hand rubbing it lightly . She then got up and sat in his lap and told him she wanted a caff pow but knew a non caff pow was best . He then kissed her and said he knows she wants a caff pow but not having them will be worth it in the end as he placed her hand on her belly . She smiled and put her hand on top of his before finally giving him a kiss and saying come on we have to go get dressed .

It didn't take them long to get dressed and for them to leave and head to the navy yard . After getting to the navy yard and her getting into her lab she then called him and Gibbs down so that they could tell Gibbs that they were together and about the baby to witch they were both scared of how Gibbs is going to react to the news .

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think please review and thanks for reading

yours always

acebear


End file.
